


Finding Dean

by CharmsDealer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Finding Carter - Freeform, Gen, Moral Dilemmas, Past child abduction, what is the meaning of family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmsDealer/pseuds/CharmsDealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't stay. He has to make it back to his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit spoilery in the bottom notes.

“...Hey, what are you doing?”

“Aw crap,” Dean muttered, swinging his leg back into the room. And he’d been so quiet, too, waiting until Sam was fast asleep before making his move. He turned toward the other’s bed with a cheerful grin and said, “Nothing.”

“You’re half out the window,” Sam pointed out, frowning. “I’m not stupid.”

Dean rolled his eyes. He raised the window another inch to fit his shoulder through. “Go back to sleep, kid.”

“No.” Sam rolled onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows. “You’re trying to run away.”

Dean made a frustrated noise. “I’m going to look for my _Dad_ ,” he said. “You know, the man who cared for and raised me the past seventeen years?”

Sam’s eyes were fox slits in the dark. “You mean the man who _abducted_ you when you were three?”

 _Oh here we go_. Dean's insides were pulled in opposite directions, a hot flush of doubt quickly followed by the stubborn faith that Jeffrey wasn't the bad guy, he was _Dad._

"Fourteen, then."

A few days ago, Dean’s life had been turned completely upside down. One minute he was with his friends at the amusement park, relaxed and laughing and maybe a teeny bit high, the next he was being told by someone from the FBI that his entire life was a lie and he had this whole other family. He was _Michael Winchester._ He had a mom and a dad and a kid brother; he had freaking _grandparents_. Two sets of ‘em.

After that, it all happened so fast. No matter how many times he asked for his Dad the answer was always the same: “You’re safe now.” Nobody would really talk to him or tell him what was going on.

For his whole life it had just been him and his dad. Dean had always had friends but his Dad was his best friend. His Dad was his world, and his world had been ripped away from him.

“What do you even care, you weren’t even born,” Dean snapped. He didn’t want to feel anything for the dweeb but he’d always wondered about having a brother or sister, someone to look out for.

Sam was odd. He was nothing like Dean would have thought a sibling would be. He was kind of uptight and got this scrunched up _exasperated_ look which Dean quickly dubbed his ‘bitch face’ when Dean teased him or did something Sam didn’t approve of for whatever reason. He was practically an old man stuffed in a little child body.

It had only been a few days. He shouldn’t be thinking about what it would be like to lighten Sam up, get him to have some fun and stop worrying about every little thing that could happen. John Winchester, the man that was supposed to have been Dean’s father, was super militaristic and Sam obviously needed some breathing room or he’d grow up to be an even bigger dork than he was already.

“I care that I could have had a brother- _did_ have a brother, but I never got to meet him,” Sam said.

Dean groaned. Another thing he’d learned about Sam was the kid had killer puppy eyes. “Look, kid-” Sam’s hopeful expression wavered and Dean took another long breath. “Sam. _Sammy.”_ That earned him a bitch face. No winning, honestly. “I’m going to level with you. John and Mary, they’re- well, they’re nice people, but they’re not my parents. I already have a life, and it’s... it’s not here.

“Everyone keeps talking about my Dad like he’s a bad person but no one has stopped to ask me what I think about all this. My Dad has _always_ been there for me, but you guys are basically strangers. You don’t even see _me_ you see _Michael_ and everything that could have been.

 _“_ I’m not saying I wouldn’t have wanted to get to know you but doing things this way is...well, it’s wrong. It feels wrong.”

Sam blinks at him. “I didn’t... I’m sorry,” he said in a small voice.

“For what it’s worth,” Dean said, “It does suck that I didn’t get to grow up knowing you. I think you’re the best thing about this whole deal, but I just, I can’t do this.”

“ _Stay_ ,” Sam pleaded, getting out from under the covers. “Please.”

Dean jerked his head away. “Go back to sleep. You can say you didn’t know.”

Sam’s breath hitched like he was trying not to cry and Dean clenched his fists.

“Goodbye, Sam,” he said firmly.

He pretended he didn’t see the pale little face that stared after him as he hiked it down the road, tried to ignore the lead weight in his gut. He didn’t know what was right any more.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the first episode of Finding Carter and it's really interesting; now I can't stop wondering about what it would be like if Dean was in Carter's place. I'm just not sure who his dad would be. I always capitalise 'Dad' for Dean because dad is a title to him. XD


End file.
